A Most Pleasant Distraction
by B.J. Sanders
Summary: Spock was hard, and not in the I'm-being-difficult hard way, but in the I-have-an-aching-hard-on hard way. Kirk has porn and it has adverse effects on Spock. Rated M for a reason. Slash.


Title: A Most Pleasant Distraction

Raiting: M

Pairing: Spock/Kirk

Summary: Written for prompt on st_xi_kink meme on livejournal.

* * *

Spock was hard, and not in the _I'm-being-difficult_ hard way, but in the _I-have-an-aching-hard-on _hard way. It was lucky he was not on the bridge, although luck seemed most illogical at the time as he sealed himself into his room.

Memories flashed through his mind, flashes of pictures and what little recorded video he had seen. It was logical the Captain would have pornographic material in his room, even if it was in plain view of anyone who happened by, and even more so that it would be of himself, as he was a human male (often known for sexual actions and behavior) and well in his prime, so to speak.

It was completely natural for a frequently sexual being to share with his partner the things he did to himself alone.

Spock's cock twitched at the thought of one particular picture, the Captain's ass spread wide as he slid down on something thick, black, and distinctly penis shaped, one hand gripping himself, mouth wide open as he mindlessly fucked himself…

Spock could not wait for meditation, his original intentions for being alone. It would not have worked, he suspected, with such visions of Jim Kirk in his mind. His pants were gone in mere seconds, his legs spread wide on the bed as he glanced down at his saluting length, bright and green and flushed with thoughts of Kirk.

He was unfamiliar with this course of action, but it was simple to figure out, given Jim's photo collection. Spock gave a sharp tug and fought not to cry out at the sensations elicited from such a simple act; he tried slower and quivered, toes curling as he continued stroking.

His eyes closed as he leaned back, hips thrusting up into his fist. It was a most delicious feeling, he decided, and wondered why he had not done it before.

Spock put his fingers in his mouth, licking and sucking as he had seen Jim do and almost cried out at the shock. It would do no good to ejaculate this soon, removing his hand from his face and moving it lower, under him and pushing wet-with-saliva fingers inside of himself.

The pleasure considerably amplified. His voice came out in a hoarse gasp, and wouldn't stop, moans and mewls as he fucked himself deeper, harder, legs lifting for a better angle, the pace increasing.

He had no words for the noise that came next, a scream but not quite, breathless from his gaping mouth and echoing across the walls as he felt his stomach tighten, back arching off the bed, a stream of white fluid rushing like lava from his cock, over his hand that was still pulling; his other hand moved to help until there was nothing left in him.

There was a knock at his door, but he had no strength to move or to answer, so he lay there, legs wide open and mouth slack, body still twitching.

"Spock?"

It was the Captain, his voice in disbelief as he found his first officer in a state he had never before witnessed.

"Whoa."

Spock leaned up, feeling slightly embarrassed – okay, so maybe a bit more than a little, but he wouldn't let it show – as he watch Jim walk over to the bookshelf, removing a small silver device from between the books.

"I can't believe I missed that," he muttered, pushing a button. And then Spock heard his own voice, only he was sure he wasn't speaking. Or moaning.

"Captain?" Spock questioned. It was all he could get out before Jim was turning toward him, a feral look in his eyes and a noticeable hardness pressing against his pants.

"Spock, have you ever watched someone jerk off? Or fuck themselves?" Jim's pants were gone now too, a Spock blushed bright as his Captain's cock advanced, and then straddled him.

Jim didn't let Spock answer, not that he expected an answer to come, and grabbed the Vulcan's hand, licking the white from it as he started in on himself, arching as he reached one hand behind him. He put on a show then, a live show, pumping as hard as he could, his eyes never leaving Spock's even as he came so hard to hit him in the face.

Spock didn't know what else to do, so he grabbed Jim's hand and put it in his mouth, cleaning it like Jim had done for him. Salty, but very sexy. He wanted more.

As Jim collapsed next to him, a content smile on his face, Spock was on his knees, mouth milking the rest of Jim's essence even as he sprung up in surprise, pushing Spock away.

"Geez, Spock. I'm glad you like it, but could you give me time to recuperate? I'm only human." There was a smile in Jim's voice, one that Spock was glad to hear. "So… did you like my pictures?"

"They were most distracting, Captain," Spock admitted. It would figure the Captain would do something to intentionally get under Spock's skin. This time, he got inside it, too.

Jim laughed. "That was the point, Spock."

Spock sighed. He had a feeling things would only get more distracting as time went on. Strangely, he wasn't sure he minded that much.


End file.
